


More than Garden Implements

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DP Side Hoes, Gen, Lancercentric, Minimal editing, Tumblr Prompt, and thinly veiled references, dp side hoes week 2021, get it? the veil is already pretty thin in amity, had fun deciding what book exclamation to use, he's trying but he's tired and not paid enough for this, there will be puns, will be crossposted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: DP Side Hoes Week 2021.  Giving some love to side characters and more development to main characters!  Based on the prompts shared by Lexx!
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Mr. Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	More than Garden Implements

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1, Mr. Lancer/Reflection

DP SIDE HOES WEEK- LANCER/REFLECTION

Phantom in the Class, Phantom in the Glass

Danny Fenton has now been out of school for three days. His parents had called on Monday to let the school know that he had been in an electrical accident and was expected to be out for the rest of the week while recovering. Lancer had of course assured them that Danny would be excused as long as necessary to make a full recovery, and promised to prepare a packet of make-up material for the missing classes. However, despite the Fentons’ reassurances as to Danny’s wellbeing, Lancer couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was off.

Throughout the week he has been disturbed by odd occurrences and glimpses of strange things. Just this morning when he had been going over the structures of sonnets for his freshman class and turned away from the board, he thought for a moment that Mr. Fenton was in his seat. When he looked directly at the seat, it was empty. This was not an isolated incident. Multiple times each day he thought he saw Danny out of the corner of his eye, but every time he looked closer, no one was there. If he didn’t know better, Lancer would think that he was being haunted by his missing student.

The last class had ended just over an hour ago and Lancer was watching the rain through the window by the main entrance. He was contemplating if he was ready to dash through the rain to get to his car or if he should wait longer in the hopes of the rain lightening up. He had just decided that the rain wasn’t likely to let up any time and was girding himself to exit, when he saw a flash of toxic green reflected in the window. He jerked and twisted around, but there was nothing there. He glanced at the window once more and saw only his own reflection. “Get yourself together William!” He scolded himself before rushing out of the building and into the rain.

The next two days passed in much the same manner. He did his best to ignore the odd sightings and teach his students, even going as far as to avoid looking at Daniel Fenton’s desk in the hopes that the hallucinations would lessen. He heaved a sigh of relief at the conclusion of the school week and vowed to lay off the video games this weekend and to get some proper sleep.

Lancer had thought that with the return of Danny Fenton, the strange visions would cease. Surely, he was just worried about a promising student. Instead of going away, the eerie feeling had gotten stronger. Whereas before Lancer had seen Danny in places he could not be, now, he was not seeing him in places that he knew Danny was. 

Lancer glanced over his shoulder at his class while marking out the rhyming scheme of limericks and let no outward reaction show when he couldn’t see Danny Fenton at his desk. He slowly pivoted to face his class fully, and there Mr. Fenton was once more. He is trying to be gracious about Danny’s newfound clumsiness and give him a break on his missing work. Doubtless, he is still suffering after effects from his accident. He blinks and Fenton’s gone. Lancer wearily rubs his eyes and when he opens them, he’s back again.

_‘Am I on the verge of having a stress-related breakdown?’_ He wondered.

As the weeks passed, Lancer got used to his new normal. He ignored the strange flickering apparitions he would see out of the corner of his eye and the new cold spots in his classroom. He was forced to prohibit Danny from handling any fragile glassware after the fourth dropped beaker in a week. He didn’t want any of his students in danger of shattered glass and while he didn’t say anything, he did ponder the peculiarity of the son of two scientists struggling so much with lab safety.

While breaking up yet another scuffle between Mr. Baxter and Mr. Fenton, Lancer could have sworn he saw Danny’s eyes flash neon green for a split second. Once safely hidden in his office, he wilted into his chair.

“Rip Van Winkle!” He muttered as he buried his face in his hands, “I really need to get more sleep!”


End file.
